


Home is Where the Cat Is

by AllOfTheFanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, chairman meow - Freeform, izzy POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: Izzy went back to her seat and reached for her glass again, watching her once closed off big brother sitting next to his boyfriend, casually holding him around his waist without even blinking an eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An early Christmas fic because why not? Barely beta'd.

 

Home is where the cat is

The  snow on her shoulders was already melting when Alec opened the front door and let them inside after him. Checking the dim surroundings instinctively Izzy’s eyes turned back to her brothers as they continued their conversation she was only half listening to. 

Starting to unbutton her coat Izzy heard a soft ‘pat pat pat’ and turned to see a gray fluffball running to greet them. She watched her big brother smile and bend down to the cat as it almost ran into him and climbed over his arms to his shoulders. Izzy could hear the cat’s soft purr as Alec greeted it with a soft “Hey Chairman, I missed you too.” Only to be answered with a soft meow and a headbutt. 

Izzy smiled and stepped closer to greet the cat too but was given the cold shoulder and an apologetic smile from Alec followed by a “sorry, he’s playing favorites. He’ll greet you eventually, I’m sure.” 

“I wouldn’t count on it!” Came a reply from somewhere in the loft to which Alec snorted and left his siblings at the front door with the cat still on his shoulders. Izzy turned to Jace with raised brows and was met with a similar look on his face and a shrug that she answered. They both followed their brother only to find him in the kitchen leaning close to Magnus who seemed to be doing something at the stove. 

“...and he’s been meowing all day when he wasn’t trying to tear the tree down, of course.” Magnus finished as he gestured to the living room space where a half decorated christmas tree stood next to a burning fireplace. The smell of pine, cinnamon and oranges filled the air and Izzy found herself taking deeper breaths enjoying the comfort of the warm smells after the long walk through the icy air outside. 

“Hi Magnus!” She greeted with a grin as Magnus turned to them with a smile on his lips “Making anything good? Can I help?” She ignored the horrified looks on both of her brothers’ faces as Magnus answered her gesturing to what he was doing.

“I’m actually done already. Sorry dear, next time?” He winked at her and turned to the glasses Alec had prepared already to reveal a pot of spicy smelling red liquid. “Nothing better than some mulled wine to warm you up on a cold winter evening!” He hummed as he poured the steaming wine into the crystal glasses and smacked Alec’s hand away preventing him from grabbing one, giving him a cheeky grin. 

Magnus reached for the sliced oranges on the counter and plopped pieces of them in the glasses and added the cinnamon sticks. Only then did he allow Alec to take his glass and with a roll of his eyes gestured for Izzy and Jace to do the same before taking his own and gesturing for them to sit on the soft couches in the living room. 

Izzy almost moaned at the first sip. The taste of hot wine blending perfectly with the citrus and spice in her glass and air. She watched as Alec took a seat next to Magnus on the loveseat as she got comfortable in her taken armchair letting the feeling of family and warmth wash over her.

The loft was decorated already, with only a week left before Christmas, the colorful christmas lights winking softly in front of the windows and on the tree that still lacked ornaments. Boxes filled with them were scattered around and Izzy peeked in the one closest to her. It was full of carefully wrapped ornaments and after getting permission she reached in and took one out, unwrapping the layers of bubble wrap and paper. She gasped quietly at the antique looking glass ornament that had to be hand made. No machines would be able to produce such details of silver and gold swirling on the glass shifting in the light. She smiled at the decoration in her hand turning it over, watching as the multi colored lights danced on the sparkling surface. 

A sense of nostalgia came over her as she remembered when was the last time she felt like this. It was a long time ago. Alec’s voice brought her back to the present: “Go hang it up, Angel knows we need all the help. We didn’t have time to finish this morning before I had to leave. And we uh.. Got distracted last night...” A blush crept on Alec’s face as Magnus smirked and Jace rolled his eyes before starting to tease his parabatai. Alec gave her one of his special smiles that was reserved just for her alone and Izzy answered with her own as she stood and chose the perfect place for the fragile yet strong glass that twinkled in the christmas lights. 

She turned back to the sight of Magnus talking to Jace, telling him some story of how Chairman apparently tried (and succeeded) to climb the tree and almost made it fall and Alec leaning over, reaching for a remote and after pushing a button soft music flooded the room adding to the comfortable atmosphere. As he leaned back Magnus didn’t even blink as Alec wrapped a hand loosely around his waist, both obviously comfortable about it. 

She went back to her seat and reached for her glass again, watching how her once closed off big brother was sitting next to his boyfriend, casually holding him around his waist without even blinking an eye and listening intently as Magnus continued his story even expertly avoiding Magnus’ hands as he waved them excitedly. All Izzy did was smile into her wine as warmth bloomed in her chest. 

Chairman seemed to get bored of balancing on Alec’s shoulders and jumped off to try and check one of the boxes to see if he could fit there. But before he could jump in and get hurt by the glass ornaments Alec reprimanded him, earning him a glare from the cat who quickly gave up on his box exploration mission and with a huff (could normal cats huff?) turned away from him and with his tail held high jumped on Izzys lap and made himself comfortable there, obviously making a show of it. 

Alec watched for a moment before speaking. “I can’t believe it. Your cat is more dramatic than you.” He turned to Magnus who laughed in response.

“It means I raised him well.” Alec just rolled his eyes and hugged Magnus closer, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a gentle smile on his lips. Izzy pet the cat softly and enjoyed its calming purr, content to just relax and listen to Jace telling Magnus how their mission went with helpful input from Alec who called Jace out on his overreacting.

It was such a peaceful evening compared to their hectic lives, going on missions and finding demons, keeping the city safe. She thought that she would be feeling a little lonely, having grown used to Clary and Simon always tagging along, but even if those two were with their families tonight Izzy realised she was happy to get an evening with just her brothers and Magnus. She felt all warm inside and doubted it was the wine. More likely it was the feeling of calmness, family and acceptance blooming all around her. 

Looking at the tastefully decorated loft Izzy understood why Alec chose to spend so much time here. Even if you took Magnus out of the equation she’d prefer to spend time here, where it felt calm and like home rather than the Institute that was filled with cold formalities. 

She scratched the Chairman’s ears and he peeked at her as if sensing what she was thinking, snuggling into her hand. Izzy tuned out of the conversation, enjoying the moment and taking advantage of it to get lost in her thoughts only to be brought out of it by Jace calling her name, telling her it’s late and time to go home. 

Chairman jumped to the ground and stretched, yawning as Izzy looked to her brothers, almost asking Alec if he’s coming too, but stopped herself already knowing the answer. She smiled at Magnus and went in for a goodbye hug as he leaned in and fixed her hair softly.

“You okay? You’ve been awfully quiet tonight.”

She answered him with a bright smile and a tight hug, making sure her brothers wouldn’t hear her. “Thank you for helping him be happy.” 

Magnus seemed stunned for a moment before giving her a gentle smile “He does the same for me.” and then louder “Next time make sure to bring Max too.” Earning him matching grins from the Lightwoods. “Come, on, get your coats, I’m sending you off through a portal.” Magnus gave Izzy a last smile and took a step back before a portal flowed to life on a wall next to him. 

The last thing Izzy heard as she was stepping through the portal was Alec’s laughter as Magnus murmured something about Chairman Meow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr @warlocksass


End file.
